Misión Cumplida
by AlexanUchiha
Summary: Hinata esta enamorada de Sasuke y Sasuke de ella,ninguno tiene valor para declararse,pero Naruto y sus amigos organizaran una reunion para hacer que estas dos personas se vuelvan una pareja,lo te es mi primer fic,no sean tan malos


Es mi primer Fic ,asi que no sean tan malos.

Naruto no me Pertenece, la Pertenece al gran Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

MISION CUMPLIDA

Era una mañana en Konoha, la guerra ha terminado y todo esta tranquilo, execto por un rubio que iba ha todo velocida hacia la mansion lleguar se encontro  
con Neji.

-Neji!-el castaño al escucharlo volteo-Neji espera!-dijo cansado de tanto correr.

-que pasa naruto? y dilo rapido tengo que ir ha entrenar con tenten-dijo serio ya que iba retrasado y naruto lo iba ha retresar mas

-si ha entrenar-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-callate!-sonrojado le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-AUCH! eso dolio-dijo naruto con la mano en la cabeza

-si no me vas ha decir nada mejor me voy-dijo comenzando ha caminar

-Espera! te queria preguntar si esta Hinata-chan?-dijo con una sonrisa

-esta adentro en su habitacion,aunque no entiendo no estas de novio de sakura?-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-si estoy con Sakura-chan,pero quiero ha Hinata-chan ya que todos saben que ella esta enamorada del Teme y el teme de ella y queremos que acaben juntos-dijo feliz de que sus dos mejores amigos esten juntos

-haa ok,si no le hacen daño ha Hinata-sama todo bien ahora me voy he perdido tiempo-dijo para irse saltando por los techos

-si!-grito naruto para despues entrar a la mansion como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la mansion Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha estaba entrenando cuando tocaron a su puerta-tsK! quien sera?-dijo para despues comenzar ha caminar para la puerta,sabia que naruto no era ya que el no tocaria,al abrir se encontro con Sakura-que quieres sakura?-dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Sasuke no te pongas asi, solo vine ha ver si querias ir a la plaza que todos se van a reunir alla-dijo feliz no hay cosa mas emocionante que crear una pareja

-no, estoy entrenando-dijo con el ceño fruncido,se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta sakura hablo

-Hinata va estar-dijo ya que sabia que iba aceptar si decia que hinata estaria,sasuke aun de espalda se puso ha pensar "si va estar hinata-hime entonces si" penso para despues sonreir.

-ok ire,-dijo aun de espalda-solo por que mi entrenamiento ve acabar y no tengo nada que hacer-dijo para despues cerrar la puerte tras de si

-si! espero que naruto consigua llevar ha hinata-dijo caminando viendo el cielo.

Mientras en la mansion Hyuga naruto estaba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala,habia logrado despues de dos desmayos que la hyuga mayor que fuera a la reunion

-no fue tan facil como lo pense, pero lo logre-dijo el rubio-que lograste?-dijo alguien atras de el,naruto pego un brinco para despues voltear y ver quien es-  
Hanabi! me asustastes-dijo sorprendido

-no tengo la culpa de que no seas buen ninja y no me allas notado-dijo encongiendo de hombros

-oye! yo si soy buen ninja y me voy ha convertir en hokage-dijo señaladose asi mismo con orgullo

yo me voy baka,voy ha ver a Konohamaru-dijo saliendo de la sala,despues naruto escucho unos pasos en las escaleras y volteo-genial! nos podemos ir?-  
dijo dando saltitos como niño pequeño que le van ha comprar un juguete

-claro naruto-kun-dijo Hinata con un sonrojo ya que no creia que fuera solo por que sasuke iria

Ya todos estaban en la plaza hablando y disfrutando hasta estaba los hermanos de la arena,al llegar naruto se fue con sakura y hinata se fue con kiba y shino y no queria voltear para atras ya que justamente naruto,sakura y sasuke estaban hay y hinata tenia pena de que cuando volteara su mirada se encontrara con la de de una hora todos ha excepcion de sasuke y hinata, decidieron que era hora de poner en marchar el plan.

-Hinata me puedes traer un refresco de la tienda-dijo kiba con cara de perrito.

-claro kiba-kun,con gusto te lo traigo-dijo para despues pararse del banco que estaba sentada.

-Teme puedes ir con Hinata-chan y me compras un refresco a mi tambien-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja ha oreja.

Hinata escucho y se sonrojo,sasuke vio ha naruto y despues ha Hinata para despues sonreir,se paro y comenzo ha seguir ha Hinata. Iban caminando y sasuke no dejaba de ver ha hinata por atras, ya sabia del plan de los chicos asi que le seguiria la corriente y conseguiria que su Hime fuera de sentia la mirada de sasuke en su espalda y mientras el la miraba con mayor intensidad mas se sonrojaba. Cuando iban ha pedir los refresco,pasaron dos niños con pistolas de aguas y mojaron ha Hinata.

-Mi chaqueta se mojo toda y me esta dando mucho frio-dijo abrazandose a si misma ya que estaba llegando el invierno

-dejame ver-dijo sasuke quitandole la chaqueta y para despues quitarse la de y darsela-no Sasuke-kun no es necesario-dijo hinata sonrojada

-Te vas ha congelar,tomala-dijo poniendole la chaqueta,hinata volteo haciendo que su cara quedara cerca de la de sasuke y su sonrojo crecio hasta el punto que se parecia un tomate.

-Te pareces un tomate y me encantan los tomates-dijo sensual mientras acercaba sus labios a los de hinata-Siempre he querido hacer esto-dijo el uchiha posando sus labios sobre los de hinata.

Hinata se sorprendio al principio pero despues correspondió,el beso cada vez se volvia mas estar en su mundo no se daban cuentan que los estaban espiando

-Kyaa!-gritaron todas las chicas por tan bello momento-nuestro plan funciono-dijo Naruto emocionado que el plan no allá fallado-Mision Cumplida-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo felizes de su gran logro.


End file.
